twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaelan Estelmer
Known Information The eternal child of spring wishes to share all that he has. Kaelan Estelmer was the illegitimate child of a noble house in Castle Thorn. Rumors whispered by the divisions claim that the half-fae was born under a dalliance between noble commander Aveline Durand and a powerful fae during a covert assignment far from Castle Thorn. Raised for some time in secrecy to avoid a scandalous outbreak, his mother eventually left him in the care of the famed channeler and friend Rorrick Estelmer of the third division. The kindly but stern mage raised the curious child as his own, taking great care to develop Kaelan’s innate magical potency. His younger years, however, were filled with loneliness as he found himself strangely alien and misunderstood. Despite appearing nearly human for the majority of his youth, he would ultimately fail to assimilate to the brash culture of Castle Thorn. Upon the day of 16th birthday, however, his life took a perplexing turn. Overnight, a pair of large iridescent wings sprung from his shoulder blades. His ears became sharp and hawklike. His eyes suddenly changed in hue. Rorrick quickly alarmed Aveline of the news, and the two were determined to keep Kaelan safe from persecution. The two had always prepared for this day in case it came and they had an exit strategy prepared. With the assistance of a longtime comrade and confidante Pynleon Zölest, the kind Cal Northwode, Kaelan's childhood friend Bordaine Korten and several other sympathizers, Aveline was able to have her son escape with Rorrick under the cover of that fated night. Her oath and undying loyalty to Castle Thorn forced her to remain with the second division, but she promised her eclectic son that they would one day meet again. Kaelan and Rorrick would, fortunately, leave Castle Thorn without notice, and the pair would eventually find refuge in the outskirts of the Celestine Empire. As time passed on, Kaelan would continue to study the magical arts of channeling under his foster father’s guidance. The pair lived modestly, a life akin to hermits, taking great care not to stray too far into civilization. It was also there that he fostered in his inborn connection to the natural world- hearing the beckoning call of the plants and trees around him. He was luckily still able to keep in limited contact with Aveline and Pynleon, with the aid of half-celestial Luminitous of The Celestine Empire. Letters would be exchanged over the years, but the half-fae would soon discover that he began to age far more slowly than his human family. With Rorrick eventually succumbing to old age, the half-fae decided that it was time he set out on his own. He had heard distant rumors the Gael Lands were far more tolerant to fae kind, and so he traveled into the wild forests of the north. During his perilous journey north, Kaelan stumbled upon an injured druid of the Old Ways. The half-fae healed the wounded druid, and in turn, was welcomed into a Gael village for shelter. It was here that Kaelan would win the hearts of the villagers, spending years tending to the wounded and ill. He would eventually catch the attention of a benevolent group of druids who were devoted followers of the White Stag. With their blessing, the half-fae would study and practice under their tutelage, devoting himself entirely to the worship of the bringer of plenty. This was all about he was able to recall when asked about his prior life. Despite his memories being shrouded in mist, the tenacious healer is ever thrilled to be discovering adventure in this strange but new and novel life. After February ('19) Gathering * Kaelan was newly returned. He is confused and bewildered by the strange events occurring in Port Frey. * He is deeply concerned by the lack of answers to his prayers to the Wild Ones. He is actively seeking out why this is...the news from Fae Court has him worried. * A cruel soldier has already left him heartbroken within weeks after returning... * He has joined the Guild of Academics. They graciously found him temporary housing within Port Frey. He shares his quarters with a fellow half-fae, Safra Ramsey. * He has also joined Doc Silver's research initiative. * Kaelan has also started a small painting business in Port Frey! Keep a look out for flyers in the next gathering if you're looking for visual symbols and heraldry. Rumour has it, he has been commissioned by both the Golden Kilt and the Clockwork Cantina! * Kaelan is potentially teaching Xeris Rose regarding the Old Ways. They plan on planting an acorn to commemorate this new journey. * He was reunited with Pippin after all these years, but something is quite different about her... Status In his prior life, as he was born out of wedlock to a knight and soon exiled from Castle Thorn due to being fae-blooded, Kaelan carried no pins of status. As of returning, however, Kaelan has joined the Guild of Academics and received 1 pin of status. Allies If you believe you are a friend and ally to Kaelan, please do add yourself down below! Kaelan will let you know what he thinks of their respective relationship. * Karalli - "Lady Karalli is a vision of pastel dreams. She was incredibly kind to me upon returning to this new and strange life. Her compassion and abilities as a fellow healer are inspiring, and we have fortunately become fast friends." * Thiatale - "I returned the same night as this curious fellow half-fae and healer. We have accompanied each other several times during our stay in Port Frey, and I am so grateful to call her a friend. In many ways, she has become almost like a sister, and she's one of the few I can share my secrets with." * Pippin (Pynleon) Zölest - "Pippin was once my mother's confidante and sister-in-arms. She meant a great deal to my mother and risked everything to help me escape persecution at Castle Thorn. Without her intervention, I would not be the person I am today. It was a joy to see her again after all this time but...something is different about her. The feathers in her hair are stained with darkness...what could this mean?" * Luminitous - "I am incredibly grateful to Sir Luminitous. He was kind enough to continue sending my letters to my family at Castle Thorn for many years after I left. Should he ever need any aid or healing in the troubling times to come, he should know that he can always rely on my assistance." * Caedon A. Gallreen - "Seargent Caedeon is kind, loyal, and accepting. He has shown me great kindness and I am so happy to know that attitudes toward the fae are changing with the times. I trust that the sergeant will provide me his blade and protection in battles to come." * Deon Eon - "Deon was amongst one of the first half-fae I met the night of returning. He made sure I was well taken care of, and I cannot thank him enough. Like many of the fae, he is quite peculiar and unusual, but very charismatic. I hope to be able to one day emulate his charming ways." * Lelyna, the Priestess of Whispers - "On the night of the ritual during my first gathering, I happened to meet the Priestess of Whispers while healing soldiers close to the front-line. We shared a similar philosophy when it came to aiding others, and while her faith far differs that of the Old Ways, I found our conversation incredibly insightful. I hope to continue bridging our faiths together." * Fionn Ó Conchobhair - "Fionn possesses a heart of gold and a voice that inspires us all. This Cestral bard is a welcome friend and source of warmth in these cold nights at Port Frey. He is also a devout follower of the Stag! I hope to lead a prayer with him soon." * Safra Ramsey - "I recently invited the talented warden Safra to stay in the spare room of my humble lodging the Guild of Academics provided. While she seems somewhat distant and even aloof, I definitely am able to discern a softer side to her tougher exterior." * Itzel Nahuel - "Despite our differing faiths, I sense a kindred spirit in this young priestess. She possesses an inextinguishable fire within her heart, and I greatly admire her compassion and enthusiasm. She has shortly made herself a staple healer and faith leader in Port Frey, and I could not be more proud. " * Maël - "A quirky fellow fae blooded, with a penchant for silly mischief. They strike a maternal instinct in me. They are one to be protected, at all costs. I would hate to see them hurt, in any way." * Rinarei - "This particular Effendal appears to be quite calculating and cautious. Like many of the Delfestrae, she appears to be greatly and understandably embittered by the tragic genocide of her people...I hope to inspire new faith and joy in dear Rinarei. Well...try to, at least." * Khan Barkhan - "At first, dear Khan Barkhan nearly scared me to the death. But he is kind and wise, underneath his rather gruff Coatl exterior. I have much to learn from this fellow follower of the Wild Ones...I am glad to call upon him as a friend." * Ichius Singh- "Dear Ichius has become almost like a brother to me. He and I are different...yet somehow very similar, all at the same time. The talented sorcerer carries with him a deep sense of sorrow...I hope to share his burdens if he'll let me. He is also beloved by my fellow Fae blooded, and we have welcomed him into our family." * Nephilim - "Nephilim is known as Mother Fae for a reason. She is selfless, dedicated and very protective of all the Fae in Port Frey...I am utterly grateful for everything she does for all the Fae kin." * Evie Moore - "This cheerful Cestral healer is dearly beloved in Port Frey for a reason. I recently assisted her in leading a tour of Port Frey for the Newly Returned, and we had the most wonderful time. I look forward to working with her in the future." * Nicollo- "I've had the pleasure of meeting the Hierophant Nicollo at Port Frey's Faith Council, during my second gathering. Uniting our beliefs despite their differences is clearly important in creating harmony amongst the newly returned...I could not have placed that trust in a better man." * Yeshua Gabriel Ben-Yosef Telesca - "Yeshua has become a treasured friend here in Port Frey. I am often worried about him...he seems to carry such weight. I feel that all I can is to listen to him in these times of sorrow...I hope he knows that I am always here to do so." * Nérüst - "I've had the pleasure of meeting this skilled huntress and warrior during my second gathering. She appears quite fearless and I admire her martial prowess...she should know she can seek me out anytime she requires healing." * Cal Northwode - "I was so happy to have been reunited with my dear Uncle Cal during my second gathering. Cal was a soldier of Castle Thorn who would often watch over me during my childhood. I thought I would never see him again...I am heartbroken that he did not live long after I was exiled. But...fate has brought us back together again." * Bordaine Korten - "Dear Bordaine was my childhood friend during my early days at Castle Thorn. We were once the most infamous pair of pranksters of all time...I still remember those days quite fondly. I am so happy and proud of Bordaine. At least one of us was able to live out our dreams by joining the Third Divisions. I'm glad it was them." * Megara - "This Demon blooded is one of the most talented artists I've ever met. She is also incredibly sweet and timid...she must be protected. Welcome to Port Frey, my dear." * Ezra Turin Rotaru - "This joyful bard and fellow healer spreads cheer to all that they meet. Their exuberance and whit are valuable traits in a place like Port Frey. Ezra my dear, you have given me so much light in dark days, and I could not be more thankful." * Korrigan - "This eccentric fellow druid is wise beyond his years. Despite having studied our faith in different regions, Korrigan's affinity to the natural would is astounding. He was gracious enough to reconnect me to my former gift of hearing the voices of the spirits of nature, and I am grateful to call upom him as an ally." * Broom - “Oh my, such a handsome specimen." Enemies * Members of the Iron Chalice Obituaries * Rumors * Has been seen to grow plants on people's heads * Rumor has it that if you care for the little sprout, it may change... * Only pretends to be like a Disney princess but in reality... * Ask him about designing a heraldry shield. Rumor has it, his painting skills are envied across the lands... * Rumor has it his paintings spark joy * Rumor has it, a single smile and flap of his iridescent wings is enough to fully heal a mortally injured soldier * Rumor has it, Kaelan has been asking lots of questions about Summoning magic * Rumor has it, Kaelan is so pure they can cure any curse with a hug * Rumor has it, Kaelan calls people "dear" so much only because he's thinking of "deers"... * Rumor has it, Kaelen can dance if he wants too but, can potentially leave his friends behind. This is assuming his friends don't dance and are not actual friends of his. * Do not let his demure facade fool you. Rumor has it, Kaelan is stronger than he appears to be. * Rumor has it, every rose has its thorns. * Rumor has it, Kaelan is one of the kindest people in Port Frey and loves showing newly returned around Quotes * "Turn around, and count to three. The child of spring's blessings to thee." * "By the White Stag!" * Incomprehensible, girlish shrieking when evading battle * "Interested in what? I'm not interested in anything. Besides plants. And trees. And bandages." * "You are a good person because you simply just are. It sounds...naive of me but...as I look at you, I know it to be true." * "Be kind, be true. Revere the wilds and the ways of Old, lest nature’s wrath ensue.” * "I will always believe in love. Even in a world like this...I had felt it the very first moment I saw you." he choked his back his tears. "Even as the gods refused to answer me...even as the land burns in our very hands...that's how much I loved you. Despite everything trying to tear us apart. I thought that it would have been enough...I thought we were enough. I thought you felt the same way...and again, in the end...I was only wrong." Inspirations * Young Merlin - Merlin (BBC series) * Tristan Thorn - Stardust * Salim - American Gods * Coraline Jones - Coraline * Anne Shirley - Anne of Green Gables * Nina Windia - Breath of Fire II * Amelie Poulain - Amelie * Kiki - Kiki's Delivery Service Soundtrack * Rionos - Viator * A Town With An Ocean View - Joe Hisaishi * Moon Song - Adrian Von Ziegler * Captains of the Sky - Sky Sailing * A Million Dreams - The Greatest Showman Soundtrack * Kiki's Song - Mree * Harvest Moon - Mree * Fairytale - Enya * Flora’s Secret - Enya * Dream - Priscilla Ahn * Distant Shore - Orla Fallon * Lost Boy - Ruth B * Hi~ - Lovelyz * Cup of Tea - Kacey Musgraves * Love Whisper - GFRIEND